Need a Hero The choice is yours
by BeatenNeverBroken
Summary: The OC (reader?) singing in the shower unaware that an epic battle is taking place outside the door. And who is the mystery man fighting to keep oc safe? ( Dean, Sam, Castiel, Crowley, Gabriel, Balthazar, Kevin Tran, Samandriel, Michael, Lucifer, etc.. "Holding out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler.. See profile for why you aren't allowed to be in the story or to "choose"
1. Needs

It had been a long day and all I want is to relax. I pull into the motel parking lot to park the car.

A few droplets of rain start to fall. I grab my bag and walk over to the room, key jingling in my hand. I get inside right before the storm hits.

The wind starts to pick up and I can hear the distant rumble of thunder. I drop the bag on the bed, and proceed to rummage through it. I get everything I need for the long hot shower I plan on taking. Clothes, phone and toiletries in hand, I step into the minute bathroom. I start the music app, disrobe and turn on the water.

I can hear the storm ramping up so I max out the volume on the phone. Music echoes through the bathroom and I step into the steamy stream of water with a blissful sigh. Soon I have finished washing and are putting conditioner in my hair. I have an eclectic taste in music and while waiting until enough time had passed to rinse out my hair, I begin singing in the shower. I can really carry a tune and the acoustics in the bath only amplify it. I am belting out each song with a lot of feeling, relishing in this rare 'Me Time'.

Between that and the thunderstorm, I do not hear the sound of someone entering my motel room. The next track has started, so now I am singing to 'Holding out for a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler.

"Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?"

A demon is rifling through my things, looking for something. Crowley sent him here to find out if I had a certain celestial artifact, but to do so undetected. When he doesn't immediately find the item, he smiles sardonically. Screw Crowley's orders, a little torture and I would spill everything. Now he'll get to have some fun.

"Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.."

The demon crept towards the bathroom door. Anticipating my terrified reaction was flooding his meat suit with endorphins. As he reached for the doorknob with an evil grin on his face, the motel room door bursts open. A dark figure is silhouetted in the threshold with a flash of lightning adding to the drama.

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night"

A fight ensues between the combatants. Fists are flying and the demon get thrown into the bedside lamp, breaking it. Now the lightning strikes are the only illumination in the room.

"He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight"

I am in my own little world, not realizing all the drama happening a few feet away. I keep singing unaware that I am providing the perfect soundtrack to this scene.

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life"

The mysterious stranger overpowers the demon who then beats a hasty retreat. My savior starts to give chase but then decides to stay put. After all someone else could be waiting to attack me.

"Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me"

They are drawn over to the door listening to me sing. Marveling over how wonderfully it sounds, they realized they didn't know about my hidden talent.

"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet"

They smile, wondering if saving me from a demon attack would count. Shaking their head slightly, thinking with a self deprecating laugh, that knowing me.. probably not.

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life"

They try to knock but between the storm and the music I don't hear it.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea"

The sky flashes with another bolt. They enter the bathroom, intending on announcing their presence but are distracted seeing the shower curtain has been made slightly transparent. I am rinsing the conditioner out of my hair, unaware my body's outline is on display.

"I would swear that there's someone, somewhere..

Watching me"

They know they should announce their presence and then leave but their eyes are glued to my form. Their pupils dilate as arousal floods their system.

"Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood"

Trying to speak, to break this spell I have unknowingly put on them, but no sound leaves their mouth. They approach instead, a hand unconsciously reaching for me.

"I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood"

They grab the curtain, ripping it back. My scream is drown out by another crash of thunder. I start to attack, instinctively going for every sensitive area. But they just block my hits until I realize who it is.

"Argh! You scared the crap out of me!"

I grab a towel to wrap around myself while smacking them a few more times for good measure.


	2. If you give a Moose a

Holding tightly to my towel, I step out of the shower. I start grabbing up my things but end up rubbing up on him when I bend over.

He clears his throat, "Sorry, um maybe I should.."

The bathroom is way too small for the two of us, especially when the other person is a moose.

I give up trying to work around him.

"Sam, just give me a second to throw on some clothes and then you can explain why you decided to re-enact the scene from Psycho."

He turns a little red, runs a hand through his rain dampened waves, "I wasn't.. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying.."

I smirk and decide that joking around might ease some of this awkward tension, "Sammy Winchester! Were you trying to sneak a peek? You naughty boy!"

If anything the teasing has the opposite effect. Sam's ears and face are completely red and he looks everywhere but at me.

I think that this is pretty strange but take pity on him.

"I'm just teasing, Sam."

I put my hand on his chest, intending to give him a slight push out of the bathroom.

I can feel the heat of his body through the thin damp t-shirt and the rapid beat of his heart. Unable to help myself the push turns into more of a caress of his muscled chest and abs.

His hazel eyes flicker up to mine in surprise.

A blush now covers my face. 'Great' I think, 'Now we're both embarrassed.'

Ignoring the pangs of desire pooling between my legs, I force a laugh.

"Ok 6 pack, scoot so I can get changed.." And I shoo Sam out shutting the bathroom door.

I lean against it with a hand on my chest. 'Whoa! Milk has done that body good.." I think fanning myself with the other hand.

I knew the Winchesters were some good-looking men but never considered either one of them as more than a buddy. But now thoughts of Sam and me writhing on the bed together, raced through my mind.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Obviously it had been too long since I had gotten some if I was thinking of assaulting poor Sammy.

He would be shocked at the things I could imagine doing to him. 'Hmmm, corrupting Sam..' I mused, then mentally smacked myself.

Getting my mind firmly out of the gutter, I started to dress.

Meanwhile Sam was entertaining the same thought processes. He tried not thinking about me, sexually.

Dean and he had even agreed when I first started working with them, that I was off limits. He had always been fine with that. Sure, he admitted to himself, he always knew I was beautiful, and funny, and smart.. sexy.. hot.. '

No' he thought forcibly, ' She is like family. Jeopardizing that isn't an option.'

He started to right the room from the fight. He threw out the busted lamp and then started picking up the mess the demon had made searching my things. He was clear-headed when folding jeans and shirts.

But while scooping up bras and underwear, he couldn't help remembering the way my voice had both aroused and soothed him when he heard me sing.

His mind wandered further replaying the view of me, wet with tendrils of steam rising off my body. He dropped a pair of panties in the duffel bag when he realized he was rubbing them picturing me wearing them. Watching them land, he found himself imagining he had ripped them off and was burying his head...

'Get a grip' he internally chastised and then adjusted himself to relieve the growing pressure in his jeans.

At the sound of the door opening, he turned around to see me walking out of the bathroom confidently.

Even though inside I felt a little self-conscious, I walked out with a smile. Since I hadn't been originally expecting company, I had only brought in a t-shirt that barely skimmed my thighs and a pair of thong underwear. But when I take in the damage to the room, the insecurities fade and my smart ass personality comes to the forefront.

"Damn! A Bull in a China shop has nothing on a Moose in a Motel room, huh Sammy?" I grin.

Sam smiles at the joke, forces himself not to look at my curves and proceeds to explain about the demon.

After taking it all in, I quip," Ok.. You are officially welcome to barge in on me anytime. Thanks Sam." And I go over and hug him.

Sam wraps his arms around me and nuzzles the top of my head with his chin. Our thoughts are similar, each smiling, happy and marveling over how amazing the other smells. We both stand there wrapped in each other's arms, warm and content until I start realizing that this hug has probably lasted way too long. Feeling awkward I squeeze him one more time and then reluctantly drop my arms.

Sam looks down with those puppy dog eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

'God he's so perfect..' I think and then reach up, run my fingers through those gorgeous locks and pull him down into a kiss.

He returns the kiss with everything in him. His strong hands are in my hair, then molding my soft curves against his hard body. He manages to find spots on my body I didn't even realize were erogenous zones. I feel goosebumps as electricity is pumping through my system.

One kiss from Sam has managed to throw my libido in full overdrive. He has got some moves.

He looks down and I start thinking that maybe a little mutual corruption is just what we both need.


	3. Sweeter than candy

I wrap the towel around myself, step out of the shower and turn my back on the unwanted visitor. Instart looking for the clothes Inknow had been there minutes before.

A slight growl escapes my mouth, "I wonder where my clothes are? You wouldn't know what happened to them, would you?"

"You need something to wear? No prob, gotcha covered Sweets!"

I groan knowing I probably don't want to know what he was doing but turn to face him. He sports a big grin on his face and edible panties hang from his fingers.

"Gabriel..."

"Oops sorry! Forgot something to cover the top.. Tada!" He smirks, shaking a can of whipped cream.

I roll my eyes and huff but are slowly going from annoyed to slightly amused.

"And let's not forget the pièce de résistance." A snap of his fingers and two cherries appear.

I can only image what I'd look like with a whip cream bikini and fruit flavored panties.

"Is that a hint of a smile I see? You Do like me, don't you?" Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows. Feeling giddy with hope he starts thinking how to proceed.

"You are an idiot" but my tone has more humor than bite to it. "Zap back my clothes and get out so I can get dressed."

Bingo, he thought. Time to step things up a notch.

"Oh I can do better than that.." He smirked and suddenly I was dressed in silks and satins.

I look down at myself shocked and then glance up to see Gabriel sporting the same period appropriate attire. From the perfect Ascot cravat to some really formfitting breeches.

I am a little dumbstruck but behind him I see the motel room illuminate in a flash of lightning. Is that a broken lamp?

"Gabe, what..?" I start to sputter when our location changes. Gone is the peeling paint and steam fogged bathroom. We are now standing in a beautiful English garden.

Gabriel bows low then glances up and pulls a rose from behind his back. "A rose for my rose..though it's beauty pales in comparison to you."

I blush a little and think, 'Wow, talk about pulling out all the stops'.

He hands it to me and I see it has changed into a chocolate rosebud. 'Of course', I think smiling.

Time to whip out my smooth moves, he thought and then snapped. He gestures to the left and I see a beautiful picnic set for two.

"Thank you, Gabe. But before we sit, just tell me one little thing.."

"Anything for you, Honey.."he drawled. He mentally plucked flower petals, Loves me, Loves me not..

"What destroyed my motel room and had you barging in on my shower?"

A lopsided grin appears on his face, "Oh you noticed the mess, huh? No biggie, some stupid demon thought he'd try to take you out but he never counted on SuperAngel foiling his evil plans." Gabriel stuck his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest.

I smiled and walked over to him. Gabriel might pull stupid tricks sometimes but he seemed to have a soft spot for me. I decide it's time to not only test that theory but to turn the tables on him. Cocky little archangel!

I reach over and trail a hand down his chest. "So you're saying you're the hero I've been waiting for..?" I smirk and raise an eyebrow.

He gulped. So close, all gorgeous eyes and sexy lips. "Umm.."

I wrap my arms around him and take a deep breath, deliberately drawing attention to my chest. 'He smells delicious', I think to myself.

He looks down and a slight flush raises on his cheeks. I grab his sandy hair and pull his mouth to mine. He is shocked for a millisecond but then returns the kiss with vigor.

When we finally draw back, I see his eyes are glazed over with arousal and his tight breeches leave nothing to the imagination.

I swipe a finger over the corner of my lip, and then suggestively put it in my mouth.

"Mmm.." I softly moan. "Quite an appetizer.."

He takes me into his arms again. "There's a lot more on the menu.." He smirks but is staring at me heatedly.

I coyly smile back, "Then let's eat.."


	4. Who is like God

With a towel securely wrapped around me, I glare at the intruder. Maybe in another situation I'd be a little intimidated but not now. I step out of the shower and stick a finger in his chest.

"Who do you think you are.."

"Forgive me, my dear, I am the Archangel Michael inside the vessel of.."he begins politely.

"I know That!" I sputter.

Michael, already feeling conflicted, wonders aloud.. "Then why did you inquire.."

I slap a hand over his mouth. "Just shhh.. And listen. You Do Not barge in on someone in the bathroom. It's a private place!"

Michael is puzzled over this behavior. He wonders why my cheeks have reddened. He feels the urge to kiss my fingers but instead gently takes my hand off his mouth. He cups my small hand in his large one. "I am sorry if I somehow distressed you. Perhaps I should have requested an audience with you but your song was quite captivating and I found myself drawn in by it."

I blush deeper. I feel off balance standing in this tiny bathroom with him while clad only in a thin towel.

I glance down and realize Michael is still holding my hand. He follows my gaze and asks, "Does this also distress you?" And starts to gently rub his thumb over my skin.

I shake my head. "I just don't understand why you are doing it."

He is confused at his actions, he has always put the mission first, is always the Good Son. "I am not certain, I am feeling things that I have never experienced before."

Now I am more confused, "What do you mean?"

Michael stares deeply into my eyes, "I feel the need to be close to you, to be intimate with you."

My mouth drops and I'm rendered speechless. Michael leans in closer and places a chaste kiss on my lips. He wants to do much more. He struggles to keep in control of these unwelcome urges.

I self-consciously bite my now tingling lip. Michael's eyes dilate and he drops my hand to envelop me in his arms. As I am pressed against him I notice the towel slipping and make a haphazard grab to secure it.

Michael pulls back, "I apologize, I overstepped.."

I nervously laugh, "No you are wonderful, I mean I'm good to go.." I take a deep breath and try not to embarrass myself further. "What I mean is, I just feel a bit uncomfortable being mostly naked.. Like at a disadvantage." He was getting me hot and bothered with the smallest of touches.

Michael furrows his brow, thinking aloud "Very different than the humans in the Garden of Eden.. But I shall fix the situation for you." I look down expecting some grand outfit to cover my body and am disappointed when nothing appears. I look up puzzled and see Michael is now nude as well. My eyes bulge seeing him in all his glory.

When I am able to form thoughts I say, "Umm that isn't exactly what I had in mind.."

He nods, " Yes still not right.." And blink my towel has disappeared as well.

My hands jump to cover whatever I can. Michael looks at me and feels overwhelmed by the desire to have me. Michael wraps an arm around me and suddenly we have left the confines of the motel bathroom.

I look around nestled in Michael's arms to see he has transported us to paradise. Tropical flowers bloom brightly around us and I can hear the distant sound of waves lapping at the shore.

Michael is caressing my back, his hand trailing up and down my spine. He is trying to control himself. It is unseemly for an archangel to be with a human.

I am still looking around in amazement. It is so wonderful. "Thank you for bringing me here, Michael. It's beautiful." I shyly press a kiss on his firm lips.

Michael's heart melts and he suddenly realizes that he isn't just drawn to me physically. It was the innocence and the goodness had been radiating from me the entire time that had enthralled him.

He has always blindly followed God's plan. He protected the humans his Father loved but never understood how He could prefer them.

Michael realizes that he and I have been brought together for a reason. As a Good Son he followed his Father's orders. But now he understood why he should.

I smile up and him and he feels completely happy for once in his long existence. Michael looks down with love shining in his eyes. He cups my chin and draws me in for a passionate kiss.


	5. Mergers and acquisitions

Stepping out of the shower with towel wrapped haphazardly around my body, I narrow my eyes, "What the hell.."

The intruder smirks, "..am I doing here? Just fixing a small miscommunication problem, love."

I raise an eyebrow, "Crowley..."

"Relax, pet. Apparently one of my new interns decided to ignore my direct orders. I barely had to rearrange my schedule to put the upstart in his place. I do have to remember to cancel that meeting with the CEO of SeaWorld but they are a lost cause anyways." Crowley adjusted his tie and flicked some lint off his shoulder.

"What direct order?" I growled, not missing that little tidbit. It always paid to pay close attention when the King of Hell was around.

"Darling, you needn't concern yourself. I was just wondering aloud if you'd managed to locate any of those celestial bric-à-brac recently. That lesser demon heard and decided to find out himself." Crowley said smoothly.

"Ok, so what happened? Plus I didn't hear anything about that "order"." I arched my eyebrow and then cocked my hip subconsciously. The towel slightly parted, showing off a bit off skin. I turned my back to Crowley to fix it, never noticing his heated stare.

Crowley couldn't help fantasizing about possessing me. He wanted to rip off that towel, bend me over the tub and put his "extra inches below the belt" to good use.

"Well?" I said tucking the end in tightly.

Crowley cleared his throat and tried to continue flippantly, " It's really not that interesting, pet. I just have an edict that no one can lay their hands on you...But me."he ended darkly.

I whipped around, "Wha..why?"

Crowley advanced on me til my backside was pressed against sink. He caged me against the porcelain with his hands braced on either side. This was his moment and he was taking it.

His intense stare felt like it was branding my very soul. His closeness was starting to affect me, to arouse me and it scared me. I raised my hands defensively.

"How would you like to make a deal?" He purred. He deliberately pressed into me, forcing my legs to partially open. He could smell the budding desire wafting off my skin, the scent calling to him to finally make me his.

"I'm not signing my soul away for anything, Crowley!" I huffed trying to extricate myself from his presence. This, I could understand, after all he was former King of the Crossroads.

"No love," he chuckled, "This isn't about your soul.. this time. I have a much better proposition for you. There's so much I could do for you." His hands began to wrap around my back, drawing me closer. I was so close to him I could smell a hint of brimstone and instead of repelling, it heightened the arousal.

"I..I don't want anything.." I began weakly.

Crowley smiled wickedly, "But you need something, crave it.. And I can give it to you, pet." He lowered his head to kiss me, but I turned my head so his mouth landed on my neck instead.

Never one to miss an opportunity, he began a slow assault on my throat. His ministrations were driving me insane.

"What do you want Crowley? Why are you doing this?" I was desperately fighting for control. Once I unleashed my inhibitions there would be no turning back.

Crowley stopped his onslaught and placed his mouth near the side of my head, his hot breath tickling my ear.

"I want you.. Whenever I want, however I want.. And in return you will have my protection.. And my assistance.. Whenever you have Need of me."

I could feel the smirk against my skin. "I don't know.." I was wavering, having fought an attraction to this dangerous being for so long.

Crowley could feel my hesitation, he wasn't going to lose this negotiation. He knew he would win me over if he was given half the chance.

"Alright love, let's have a trial run then shall we? That way we can assure both parties will be mutually.. satisfied." The King of Hell planned to use every trick and technique available to him to make sure I was begging for him by the end.

I had a lot of pent-up frustration, it was really tempting to work it off with Crowley. Screw it, I thought. I wasn't entering into any deal but that didn't mean I couldn't indulge a little. And by the time I was done with him, he would be happy to accommodate any arrangement I could come up with.

We both smile smugly, each completely confident the other had no idea what they were signing up for.


	6. With all the powers of Hell

I wrap my towel tightly and look back at my uninvited guest.

'I obvious fell in the shower and hit my head' I think trying to rationalize my hallucination.

"Ahem..." A pointed boot starts to tap on the chipping linoleum.

'This is a joke, the boys are just trying to scare me..' I think, trying to make sense of the situation.

My focus is drawn to blood-red nails beating a rhythm on a black leather jacket. That's when I fully grasp who is standing in front of me, my mouth drops in shock.

"What's the matter... hellhound got your tongue?" She quips, her lips painted red, turn up at her sarcasm.

I can't believe it, "Abaddon?! It can't be.. you, you died."

"Oh, no, it's just little, old, unkillable me. " Abaddon's boot heels clicked as she paced around. My mind frantically starts thinking how to get to any of the weapons secreted around the room, when suddenly she whips the towel off my body.

"Wha.." I start to sputter when suddenly one of her hand encircles my throat and pushes me up against the wall.

"Alone at last.. I had to scare off the Salesman's minion but it was worth it. I missed you, did you miss me?" She purred in my ear.

I start to seriously struggle but it just seems to amuse her. She let out a small bark of laughter.

"Your beautiful body writhing like that... Mmmm.. You give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas. So go ahead and play hard to get it. I don't mind getting a little rough." Her voice deepened seductively. She starts caressing my skin with her other hand and slowly nips then licks my bottom lip. I can't help feeling a little aroused. She is a gorgeous creature and the things she's doing to my body make resisting hard.

I know I should try to incapacitate her, escape. As I fervently try to grab her arm, I don't know if I'm trying to push her away or pull her closer.

"I'm getting some mixed signals here, lover. Are we gonna fight or fuck?" She growled while grinding her body into mine. My lips part and my legs wrap around her.

I felt out of control, she had awakened something inside. I wanted her to dominate me, to run her tongue all over my body. I wanted to taste her and hear her cry out.

Abaddon smiled as she kissed a trail of lipstick down my collarbone. She could smell how aroused I was, and knew I would soon belong to her body and soul.

"Abaddon.."

"Yes.." She stared at me, her eyes glittering.

"Ok." I whimper.

"Ok, what?" Abaddon asked slyly.

"Ok, we can do this, you can take me to bed.." My voice sounded raw and needy in my ears.

The stunning red-headed Knight of Hell threw me on to the bed with a smirk,

"As satisfying as it is to hear you admit it, my dear, I don't need your permission. Abaddon takes what she wants. And right now.. she wants you."


	7. Advanced Placement

The unwanted guest blushes and looks down at his shoes while I frantically wrap the towel around myself.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to barge in on people in the shower?" I fume.

He glances up sheepishly. "I'm sorry.."

I continue on my tirade, "I mean that wasn't very smart for an AP student, I could've hurt you, scarred you, and that's not mentioning the eyeful you just got! "

A glimmer of a smile appears on Kevin Tran's lips.

"Are you enjoying this?" I ask incredulously.

"I was before the yelling started.." He quips and then catches my glare and looks down at his shoes.

'When did little Kevin Tran turn into a cocky little shit?' I think, smirking to myself.

"You have been hanging out with the Winchesters too long, they are starting to rub off on you." I state authoritatively.

"I'd rather have you rub on me." Kevin muttered under his breath.

'That's it!" I think, 'Time for AP boy to get taught a lesson.'

I step out of the shower, and rub my body against his to reach my clothes. I deliberately drop my thong on the ground.

As I bend over, the towel edges up the back of my legs, revealing more and more skin. Then in a move most strippers would envy, I manage to flip upright, push Kevin back on to the hamper and pop a foot up between his legs.

He is now breathing hard, face flushed, not saying a word.

'Serves him right, you don't try out for the Majors when you're still in Little League.' I start to think but then feel guilty for baiting him.

I put my foot on the ground and start to explain "I'm just messin.." When suddenly he pulls me on to his lap and starts kissing me. My mouth opens in shock and Kevin uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

I am enjoying it, so much so, a little moan escapes my lips. The towel dips low and I feel his hands on my bare skin. Who knew.. Kevin Tran, ladies man.

Leaning back as his lips descend to my collarbone and then lower, I have one crystal clear thought pierce through the haze of pleasure.

'Oh my God, Mrs. Tran's gonna kill me.."


	8. Ol' Blue eyes

I'm busy wrapping a towel tightly around myself when I look up at the surprise "guest".

He is just standing there with a quizzical expression, his head slightly cocked to the side. Standing there, staring, unblinking.

It was a little uncomfortable, to be honest.

"Um, Cas?" I ventured.

"Yes?" He replied still watching me intently.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

His brow furrowed deeper, "I am standing here next to you, listening."

I internally roll my eyes, "Castiel, why are you here, in this room? I was trying to shower.."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted, please continue.." He gestured towards the bath... And then resumed his staring.

'It's literally like trying to speak to a baby.. A baby in a trench coat' I thought, ready to try one more time.

"Cas, why are you waiting in here? Do you need something? Want something?"

His cheeks turned slightly pink but he shook his head no.

I was starting to get frustrated, "Castiel." And made a shooing motion with my hands.

He followed the movement of my hands and looked back at me inquisitively.

Ok, this seraph obviously couldn't take a hint. Time to be more hands on.

I grab near the knot in his blue silk tie and start to walk him out, feeling those confused puppy eyes trained on my back.

As I left the bathroom, I realize that the motel room was completely trashed.

"Cas, what hap..?" I begin but are silenced when I turn around into the angel's still advancing figure. We collide with a thud, my hands plastered on his chest and his arms wrapping around my back to steady us.

I can feel the strength in his body since we are molded so close together. A faint blush tints my cheeks when I notice the close contact has aroused him. If I'm being honest with myself, I have always been extremely attracted to the handsome angel.

I look up to finding him watching me again with those beautiful, blue eyes.

"Castiel.." I begin but are shocked into silence when he scoops me up and holds me close to him.

"I do not have a horse." He states plainly in his gravelly voice.

"That's o.. Wait, what?" I ask, extremely confused.

"I do not have armor nor colorful tights." He explains seriously, though I can't seem to understand where he's going with all this.

"Castiel, what are you talking about?"

His face reddened and he spoke quickly, "I am strong, fast, and I just finished fighting a demon. I could be the hero you've been holding out for."

It suddenly clicks, and I smile softly, running my fingers through his dark hair.

"Were you listening to me sing in the shower, Cas?"

"Yes, it was very pleasing and informative."

I internally shake my head, thinking he was too precious for this world.

"Ok Cas, you've swept me off my feet. Now what?"

Cas lowered his lips to mine. I expected a soft chaste kiss from the naive angel, but it was anything but that.

The moment his lips touched mine, we went up in flames. I heard myself moan and felt Cas's mouth turn up in a smile.

As he carried me to the bed, I smiled thinking how tonight I definitely wouldn't be just dreaming about what I need.


	9. Snake charmer

I look up at the imposing figure standing cockily in the bathroom, and hitch the towel a little tighter. Maybe it was the hint of danger but I felt strangely aroused by his powerful presence. I see him smirking and don't know if I'd rather kiss or slap the smug look off his face.

"Darling, you look good in the flesh, so to speak." He drawled and then winked suggestively at me.

"Lucifer, I'm a little disappointed to see you... alive." I bantered back.

"Nothing could keep me away from you, my dear."

"Yes, I guess it's true, only the Good die young." I quipped.

"This is what I missed! The verbal tennis match I only seem to get from you." Lucifer smiled widely and then continued, "It's one of the many reasons I've decided to claim you."

"Well I'm not here for your amusement and not interested, so you can go now." I retorted then turned my back on him. I started gathering clothes, intending to get dressed.

Lucifer's eyes glowed in irritation. He knew I had to feel this connection, this desire, as well. A sly smile teased his lips, he would tempt me beyond all reason. He was the original seducer and was willing to play dirty to get the things he wanted. I wouldn't stand a chance.

He stepped up silently behind me and grasped my hips. I was startled and dropped the clothing on the floor. Lucifer spun me around, and started to caress my shoulders, arms, back, all while slowly swaying with me. This sensual dance and the lingering touches were wrecking havoc on my libido.

I tried to pulled away, "Luci.. Stop, please."

"Why my darling, aren't you enjoying yourself?" He purred sinfully.

"Lucifer, please leave, I can't, we can't.." I was flustered and having a hard time concentrating on anything but the hot desire pumping through my veins. His gentle touches were disarming, and the swaying motion almost held me in thrall.

Suddenly we had left the confines of the bathroom and were in a botanical paradise.

"Where are we? Take me back, Lucifer." I entreated.

"I've brought you to the Garden. It seemed only fitting to do this here." His smooth voice tickled my ear.

"The Gard.. Do you mean Eden?!" I asked incredulously, frantically backing away from him. I needed space desperately, he was so overwhelming.

Lucifer quickly closed the distance between us. He took me in his arms, and crushed me to his chest. He lowered his mouth with a growl and caught me up in a frenzied kiss.

The moment our mouths touched, something primal was released inside me. I ran my fingers into his hair, bit his bottom lip then licked the wound. I snarled, my nails scratching grooves into his icy skin.

This excited Lucifer even more. He ripped off my towel, divested himself of his clothes and pushed me to the ground. Kissing his way down my body, I screamed in ecstasy when the Prince of Darkness showed me how talented his forked tongue could be.


	10. What's it all about?

Normally I would be fuming but considering my guest's naivety, I was able to stay relatively calm.

I wrapped the towel around myself tightly and stepped out of the shower.

A blush tinted his cheeks as red as the ball cap he was nervously wringing in his hands.

"Ok, wanna tell me why you decided to visit me when I'm naked?" I asked wryly.

When he visibly gulped and shyly raised his eyes to mine, his actions mimicked those of a chastised teenager. The Weiner Hut uniform also supported that theory. It was strange to know that inside was a being who had witnessed the start of humanity.

"I am very sorry. There was an altercation earlier, I meant only to alert you to my presence but..." Samandriel trailed off looking at the ground again.

"What's it all about, Alfie? " I smiled, trying to joke around and break the tension.

Samandriel smiled,"There are many things I have not experienced. Sometimes it can be overwhelming, I have a hard time controlling..."

I raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I am, I mean this vessel is.. drawn to you."

"Drawn? How?" I asked.

He averted his eyes again and spoke softly, "Intimately.. There are.. urges."

I smiled, "So your vessel has a physical attraction to me?"

"No, yes.. What I mean is.." He fumbled his words.

I moved closer to him, the towel parting with each step. Samandriel's eyes widened, fixated on the glimpses of revealed skin. I was focused on trying to comfort the confused angel and enveloped him in a hug. His breathing quickened with the contact.

"Samandriel it's ok. Humans have this kind of reaction frequently." I said soothingly, blatantly trying to ignore some of my own urges.

"Do you?" He inquired, still rigidly holding his posture.

"Of course."

He shook his head, "Do you.. now?"

I looked at him puzzled.

He cleared his throat, "What I mean is.. Do you feel an attraction towards me..my vessel?"

I internally grimaced, that was complicated. I quickly tried to think what to say.

"Is something wrong? Have I upset you?" Samandriel inquired.

"No, it's fine.." I stated abruptly, still struggling to find the right thing to say.

"I've made you uncomfortable. I am sorry." He extracted himself from our comforting embrace with a sad smile.

"Wait! Please don't go.." I cried out. This was all so awkward. I felt myself blush.

He stood patiently in the center of the motel room.

"Yes.. I am attracted now. To you..." I said softly.

"To me? Not just my vessel?" He asked pointedly, starting to inch closer to me.

I attempted to explain, "Yes. I have been for a while. You are so sweet, so considerate and you always see the good in everything. I know you are an angel and can never see me in the sam.."

Samandriel cut me off when he wrapped his arms around my body and placed a kiss on my lips. I stared at him in wide-eyed shock.

"I have loved you for so long. At first, I tried convincing myself it was just admiration but the feelings grew. I watched over you, trying to protect you whenever I could. It was the only way I could express my love for you." He said gently.

I looked up at him seeing the emotion in his eyes. Remembering all the close calls I had had, I thank Heaven for my guardian angel and drew him into a passionate kiss.


	11. I'm your Density,I mean,I'm your destiny

I tighten my towel around myself and eye my guest. As I step out of the tub and open my mouth to vocalize displeasure, a hand covers my lips.

"Come with me if you want to live.."

I raised an eyebrow at the line.

" Sorry" she grins, " I love saying that."

Charlie Bradbury should know better than to get in a quote duel with me.

"Of all the 'bathrooms' in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine." I quip sarcastically.

Charlie smiles widely, raises an eyebrow, "Nice.. Casablanca. 'You know how to whistle don't you?'"

"You just put your lips together and blow.." And I pucker up my lips intended to whistle out a few notes when I notice Charlie intensely staring at my mouth.

I feel slightly awkward and I bite my bottom lip self-consciously.

Her gaze turns heated, and I realize how close we are standing to each other. I can see the tendrils of her gorgeous red hair are damp, the rise and fall of her chest as she breaths. I realize I've been staring after seeing her 7th deep breath.

My eyes lift to her face, and I see a slight grin on her face.

I blush and step back, bumping into the wall.

"I don't bite, you know... unless it's called for." She purred out.

Quotes again, my brain automatically throws one back at her.

"Was that cannon fire, or is it my heart pounding?"

"I really wish that you'd come home with me. You're so cute and I'm really good in bed, believe me. You smell good, too." She smiled widely.

I stutter, trying to spit out words..

Charlie leans in really close and whispers, "It's from Leaving Las Vegas.. But I do mean it. You are really cute, smell great and the things I would do to you in bed.." She licks her lips and I lift my face towards hers. She accepts the invitation and gently starts to kiss me.

Charlie is really working me up fast, it's amazing how great a kisser she is. I open my mouth further allowing her better access and grip her denim clad hips in my hands, pulling her closer.

She moans in my mouth"Hello, gorgeous." and runs her hands up and down my arms. She grasps both of my wrists lifts them from her body and pins them to the wall over my head with one of hers. She moves back a couple inches, breaking the kiss. I watch as the towel slips off my body and falls to the ground.

She looks at me, pupils blown,"I want all of you. Forever. Every day."

I smirk, lust haze broken for a moment, "The Notebook? Really?"

She drops my hands smiling, and puts hers up spayed in front of her, "Hey it wasn't a bad movie.. And most of the time that line is the clincher."

I move closer to her, "I appreciate this whole seduction thing you've got going on here, but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing."

Charlie doesn't miss a beat, wrapping me in her arms, "I know what I want, because I have it in my hands right now. You."

My heart flutters even though I know it's another quote. It begins racing again when her lips touch my throat. She is good, my knees feel like jelly and she picks up on it quickly.

"Swoon. I'll catch you."

I playfully swat her, "Shut up and kiss me."

She wriggled her eyebrows, "No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

I jokingly throw back with Leigh in Streetcar and start to leave the bathroom, "I Have always depended on the kindness of Strangers..."

Charlie pulls my body close to hers, kissing me deeply. When we break, she starts to lead me to the bed. She looks over her shoulder at me and growls out,

"Fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy night."


End file.
